


One Shot: Signed and Sealed

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, Car Sex, F/M, Groupies, Interracial Relationship, May/December Relationship, One Shot, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: This story, featuring 90s Robert, was inspired by a photo I saw of Robert signing a fan’s leg. I turned my envy into something constructive. 😁😂😂😂 ❤️❤️❤️





	One Shot: Signed and Sealed

The guy in the black Led Zeppelin shirt and plaid shorts turned to leave the crowd. He was grinning broadly after having gotten his well-worn vinyl copy of Led Zeppelin IV signed.

He almost didn’t notice Lena’s grasp on his arm.

“Hey, can I borrow your marker?” she said to the graying man, trying to conceal her eagerness. She cursed her lateness to the event and the appearance of the crowd on the sidewalk before her. They, like her, were the ones who had not made it to the album signing event but nevertheless made their admiration of Robert known by clogging up the sidewalk in a last-ditch effort to connect with the man, their living legend.

“What, are you getting an autograph for your boyfriend? Sure, keep it.”

Typical. “I’m getting it for me, but thanks.”

“Whatever!” The man walked away without a care in the world, now that one of his dreams had been met.

With that, it was time for Lena to work on her dream.

She was glad she had heard on the radio about Robert’s appearance as she was driving home from the beach. She maneuvered her way through the boisterous crowd with stealth and agility, and lots of smiles and politeness, lest she provoke any arguments while on her mission.

The fans were men and women, all ages, all colors. Some, like the man with the marker, were wearing original 70s concert tees–a testament to the craftsmanship of the time, or the value placed on the shirts, that they were not in tatters more than a decade later–while others sported the versions they had procured at Sam Goody or Spencer’s, once their admiration of Led Zeppelin had hit critical mass.

Lena was proud of how close she had gotten to Robert, with only glares of fellow fans made in silent protest. And then she waited.

He was about to turn to the security guard for help in parting the crowd to leave when he locked eyes with Lena, who stood a couple of yards away. He trailed his eyes down the beguiling curves of her body, and a grin of appreciation dawned on his face.

She waved the marker in the air to keep his attention, even though it was clear that a prop wasn’t necessary to accomplish that.

“Yes, love, what can I sign for you?” Robert asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes, the blond curls having a slept-in look that had transformed them to waves.

The crowd begrudgingly shifted enough for Lena to squeeze through.

She was glad she still had her copy of Led Zeppelin II in the car, and she fished it out of the glove compartment for the special occasion. But she knew that a smile and a signature wasn’t going to be enough of an encounter. Thinking on her feet, she devised a plan that seemed promising for a closer connection to Robert.

“Two things. Here’s the first.” She pulled the CD out of her purse.

“Good choice. What’s your favorite song on here?”

“This is one of my favorite Zeppelin albums, and I love all the songs, but I have to go with ‘Ramble On.’ Your singing and ad libs are fantastic, and it always puts me in a happy mood when I play it.”

He asked her name and complied with making the autograph out to her.

“Now, what’s the second thing, lovely Lena?”

She turned her back to him. “Right here,” she said, looking over her shoulder with a vampy gleam in her dark honey eyes and pointing to her shoulder blade, which was exposed, along with much of the rest of her back, by the cantaloupe-colored halter top she was wearing. She couldn’t pass up the good fortune of choosing the revealing top for her after-beach outfit. She smiled a smile that started out innocently enough but grew much more inviting the longer she held it.

Robert chuckled behind her. “An excellent choice,” he said with a devilish grin. He eased closer, delicately swept her natural mane to the side with one hand, and then began writing his signature with the other hand, using slow, gentle penmanship where she had requested.

He replaced the cap on the marker when he was finished and whispered in her ear: “There are your two autographs; next, I’d like to sign that delicious body with my tongue, my choice of locations… Join me in the limo for that one?”

“Of course,” she answered without hesitation, turning her head once more to meet the gaze of his smoky blue eyes. 

When she turned back around, he gave her shoulders a squeeze before going in for a blanketing embrace from behind, wrapping his long, brawny arms around her, arms that were exposed by the sleeveless, white Abdel Halim Hafez tee he wore. Robert’s embrace caused Lena’s denim-clad ass to kiss his khaki shorts, which caused him to tighten his embrace.

“Folks, I’m sorry to say that I have to go; I need to give this lass a ride home. I hope to see you all at my show tomorrow!” With that, he waved and flashed an apologetic smile that was bright enough to neutralize the disingenuous excuse and disappointment of the crowd temporarily. 

Then, he donned the sunglasses that were nested atop his hair, placed a hand on Lena’s back, gave a nod to his security detail, and started toward the limo parked nearby.

***

“Wily little minx, aren’t you, with that ‘sign my CD, sign my body’ gambit?” Robert murmured once they were seated in the limo, on the passenger side of the partition. He perused her form again before placing an arm around her.

“All I know is that the ends justify the means, from where I’m sitting,” she responded, swinging her legs around and into his lap.

“You’re absolutely right. Well done, lovely Lena. You know, love, you remind me of some of my favorite friends from the so-called ‘mad, bad and dangerous to know’ old days… Fine, fun ladies, the lot of them. Just like I think you’ll be.”

“I’m flattered.”

“And I’m frisky,” he said, removing the sunglasses and gliding long strokes down her caramel-colored thighs, which were on display thanks to the shorts she was wearing. “Did I detect the scent of the ocean in your hair, by the way?” he asked, raising his hands to her head, making a playground out of her curls.

“Wow, you are incredibly observant. Yes, you probably did. I was at the beach today. The sun outdid itself, the water temperature was perfect, and it wasn’t really crowded. It was a great way to end the school year.”

“University?”

“That’s right, college, no need for alarm,” she giggled. “I start my senior year in the fall. Business major.”

“Business? No! Not a bloody number cruncher!” he teased. “You seem to have too much of a sense of adventure for something so desk-oriented… But if you insist, I can assure you that there is life after accounting training.” He laughed to himself.

“We are in for a bit of a long ride to the place I’m renting, but the good news is that it has a lovely view, and dinner will be waiting. I suggest we make the most of our commute. What do you say to getting a lot more comfortable in here?”

“I have no complaints about that.”

“Wonderful.” He removed one hand from her hair, melded it to her cheek, and lightly grazed her lips with his.

She sighed when the intensity of his kiss became scorching, his prowling tongue sending a shower of delightful, cutting sparks of craving through her body.

As they continued to kiss, he moved his hands to her back and deftly untied her halter top. He removed it and threw it to the side, then he lowered her to the backseat of the limo, where he began to feast on her: nipping at her neck, outlining her breasts with a trailing tongue, kissing a path down the feverish skin of her abdomen. He paused to remove her jean shorts; she kicked off her flip flops to assist with the undressing. Before removing her white bikini panties he caressed her entrance through the material. “Absolutely drenched,” he observed. “Were you thinking some interesting thoughts about me?”

“Maybe.”

As he removed the panties, she smiled up at him, expectant and curious at the same time.

“Tell me if your thoughts were anything like this.” He zeroed in, sweeping his tongue slowly over her sensitive folds, gently attacking and retreating from her clit.

Lena gasped frequently between heavy breaths, letting her legs fall wider apart as he continued. He rested an arm across her hips, the only thing keeping her from taking flight out of her body with each lick, each second of gentle sucking on her clit. She wailed, in delirium, as her womanhood radiated with intense pleasure that seemed to take up a home in each cell of her body.

She continued to arch, squirm and moan on the gray leather seating, stiffening throughout her body, yet hurtling through time toward a very insistent release. One last pointed lick released pleasurable, unrelenting spasms and a small gush of satisfaction, which he promptly lapped up.

“Good girl.” He kissed her and grinned, then sat up to remove his shirt, white sneakers and shorts, before kneeling over her. His body was more mature than the old images in the posters and classic rock magazines she had seen, a little more tanned and a little bigger, but his cock was just as she had always imagined, large, hard, pendulous, ready.

He paused before entering her. “In the good old days, I might have embarked on some cocaine-tempo, wham-bam sort of endeavor at this point in the engagement, but let’s do something a bit different, yeah? There’s no rush.”

“No rush… I like the sound of that.”

Robert braced his hands on either side of Lena and slowly guided himself inside of her, a couple of inches at a time, a series of gyrations at each depth, teasing her until he was fully introduced. Her exuberance intensified with each stage of his descent.

He tossed his head back and exhaled a long ragged breath when he was fully inside. 

They kept up the leisurely pace. His eyes were shut tightly, but hers grew wider by the second. She could see through a tinted window that the limo had made its way to the highway. The setting sun bounced gentle fire off of the cars and trucks that whizzed by. The scene outside mirrored her experience with Robert, a lazy, glowing, undying warmth that persisted, while dizzying electricity pulsed at random moments that were starting to coalesce into one powerful hum inside of her.

She was snapped back from her reverie by his moans, which were growing louder and freer, and she realized she was vocalizing the same, as she suddenly noticed the rawness inside her throat.

True to his word, their slow pace never quickened, but the thrusts became more powerful, urgent. His eyes, now open, blazed darker, a stormy midnight hue. Her teeth clattered slightly with the voracious pounding of their bodies, and her hands and peach manicured nails maintained a vice grip on his wide back and the ends of his damp mane. But that level of energy was short-lived, as the hum caused a decadent implosion for Lena, and Robert’s body stuttered a final series of bucking, arrhythmic thrusts.

Both were unresponsive for a moment, savoring the lingering remnants of orgasm. 

Robert came to first and sat himself at the other end of the backseat, motioning for Lena to join him. When she was able to move, she sat between his legs, leaning her back against his chest.

“I don’t know how that rated compared to your old days, but I know the boys my age have a tough act to follow,” Lena said. She intended to get dressed but knew she needed to relish being in Robert’s arms a little longer, as well as congratulate herself for having taken the risk of her special request.

“I always say the past is overrated, darlin’. But I can tell you that this present moment has been particularly satisfying, and I am looking forward to more of these moments with you tonight.” He hugged her close and kissed her hair.


End file.
